You're So Damn Perfect
by Sweet Glasses
Summary: Butuh waktu yang terlalu lama bagi Hanji untuk menyadari bahwa Levi ternyata sesempurna itu


**YOU'RE SO DAMN PERFECT**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

 **You're So Damn Perfect by Sweet Glasses**

 **Characters:**

 **[Hanji Zoe,Levi Ackerman]**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance,General**

 **Warning:**

 **Typos,OOC,Canon,abal-abal,melenceng**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

~*~

"Levi."

Perkenalan yang singkat,padat,dan jelas. Pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek dari tinggi pria normal itu menyilangkan tangan di dada,mata abu-abunya menatap tajam satu-persatu pasukan,dan tanpa ekspresi. Berbeda sekali dengan kedua temannya,Farlan Church Isabel Magnolia,yang perkenalannya jauh lebih manusiawi. Setidaknya menguarkan senyum dengan ekspresi yang berbinar.

Walaupun begitu,satu komentar Hanji Zoe terhadap Levi ialah ... pria yang menarik.

*

Hanji tarik kembali komentarnya tersebut setelah mengetahui bahwa Levi ternyata pria berwajah jutek yang membosankan.

Berwajah jutek karena selalu mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin yang seolah-olah berkata,"Jaga jarak denganku atau kutebas kepalamu!"

Membosankan karena respon Levi jika diajak berbicara paling hanya menjawab 'Ya','Tidak',atau 'Hn'. Akan tetapi,kalau kedua temannya yang mengajak bicara pasti pria itu akan menjawab layaknya manusia normal.

'Jangan ajak bicara aku kalau kau belum mengenalku.'

Ya,mungkin itu prinsipnya. Ah,benar-benar membosankan! Hanji tak yakin bisa akrab dengannya.

*

Levi melaju cepat dengan 3D Manuver Gear-nya lalu melayang ke atas. Setelah itu berputar 360 ke bawah,menebas tengkuk titan buatan sampai ke rangka kayunya lalu melayang menjauh,mendarat di dahan pohon raksasa.

Kecepatan,kekuatan,refleks,dan kelincahan. Semua itu Hanji lihat saat aksi Levi tadi. Sungguh ... luar biasa!! Ini pertama kalinya Hanji melihat kecepatan seorang prajurit yang di atas rata-rata. Padahal,Levi masih prajurit yang belum berpengalaman.

Tapi,Hanji sudah bergairah melihat aksi Levi tadi. Dadanya menggebu-gebu seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar. Apalagi saat Hanji mengingat kata-kata Levi sebelum aksinya tadi. Saat ia ditegur karena caranya memegang pedang yang tak biasa.

"Aku akan membunuh titan dengan caraku sendiri."

*

"Jangan panggil aku cebol Mata Empat Sialan!"

Itu adalah kali pertama Levi memanggil Hanji dengan sebutan Mata Empat Sialan tatkala Hanji menyinggung soal tinggi badan Levi yang di bawah pria normal seusianya (cebol).

Mendapat ucapan sarkasme dari Levi membuat Hanji terkekeh lalu berkomentar,"Kau memang cebol Levi,terima kenyataanmu."

Dan saat itu juga untuk kali pertama Hanji mendapat jitakan super keras dari Levi yang disertai cekikikan dari Farlan dan Isabel.

*

Kala itu adalah senja yang berbeda dari senja biasanya. Levi yang biasanya ditempeli dua entitas berambut merah dan pirang kini sendirian. Duduk di kursi belakang markas dengan seragam yang masih melekat,salah satu kaki diangkat,tangan kanannya memegang badan cangkir yang berisi teh hitam hangat lalu menyesapnya.

Hanji menatapnya dengan sedikit iba dan heran. Pria ini ... ia baru saja ditinggal mati oleh dua sahabatnya. Tapi,ekspresinya tak menyiratkan kedukaan maupun kesedihan. Ekspresinya datar,tetapi matanya masih menyalang tajam menantang sinar senja.

"Jangan sok tegar,Levi," komentar Hanji sambil menghampiri Levi lalu duduk di kursi sebelahnya yang terpisah oleh meja kecil.

Levi hanya menatap Hanji sekilas lalu kembali menyesap tehnya. Setelah itu,ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kecil. Matanya kembali menatap sinar senja lalu berujar,"Jangan sok tau perasaan orang,Hanji."

Hanji hanya terkekeh pelan lalu membalas ujaran Levi,"Aku tidak sok tau,Levi. Aku benar-benar bisa membaca perasaan orang. Kau pasti sedang berduka,kan? Jika iya,menangislah agar bebanmu ringan. Aku akan mendengar tangisanmu."

Levi mendecih lalu berujar penuh sarkasme,"Aku tidak selembek itu Mata Empat Sial! Dan setiap orang pasti punya cara tersendiri untuk menghadapi duka."

Hanji terdiam beberapa saat lalu tertawa garing. "Tak kusangka kau ternyata bisa bijak juga!"

Dan Hanji pun mendapat hadiah berupa jambakan tenaga pria dari Levi.

*

Levi adalah seorang maniak kebersihan. Hanji tau itu. Akan tetapi,Hanji benar-benar tak menduga kalau Levi sampai semaniak itu.

Contohnya,setelah membunuh titan. Hanya Levi yang mau repot-repot membersihkan tangan dan gagang pedangnya dari noda darah titan menggunakan sapu tangan. Dan itu selalu terjadi setiap setelah membunuh titan. Selalu Levi lakukan walau hal itu sia-sia karena pasti akan kotor lagi untuk titan selanjutnya.

"Levi,kau ini pengecut ya?! Mana ada seorang prajurit yang takut tangannya terkena noda darah dalam pertempuran!" komentar Hanji suatu hari di antara derap langkah kaki kuda,sejajar dengan laju kuda hitam milik Levi.

"Diamlah Mata Empat!! Fokus dengan tugasmu dan bersihkan noda menjijikan di kacamatamu itu!" perkataan penuh sarkasme dari Levi disertai lemparan sapu tangan putih yang menyangkut di antara gagang kacamata Hanji.

Wanita itu terkesiap lalu ia menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa peduli juga ya,Levi!"

Dan selanjutnya Hanji ditinggal oleh Levi dengan kecepatan penuh.

*

Levi diangkat menjadi Kopral dan dibentuk squad berisi prajurit-prajurit terbaik yang akan dipimpin olehnya.

Hanji sama sekali tak menyangka hal itu. Pasalnya,selama ia mengenal Levi,tak sekalipun terlihat bahwa Levi memiliki bakat memimpin. Ingat-ingatlah ujaran sarkasme,tatapan dingin,dan kata-kata kasar yang menjatuhkan orang.

Bukannya tunduk karena wibawa pemimpinnya,malahan tunduk karena ketakutan akan kengerian pemimpinnya. Bukan menatap hormat dengan hati dipenuhi kekaguman,malahan menatap hormat dengan hati yang dipenuhi oleh umpatan. Setidaknya itulah yang Hanji kira-kira akan terjadi jika Levi menjadi pemimpin.

Akan tetapi,pada kenyataannya perkiraan Hanji salah. Setelah beberapa bulan Squad Levi dibentuk,lihatlah mata para bawahannya.

Eld Jinn,Gunther Schultz,Petra Ral,dan Oluo Bozard.

Setiap Levi memberikan perintah atau arahan,mata bawahannya selalu menatap penuh hormat tanpa mengeluh. Tak ada umpatan maupun ejekan yang Hanji dengar dari mulut mereka tentang Levi.

Bawahannya begitu menaruh rasa hormat dan kepercayaan pada Levi. Bahkan,mereka sudah sumpah setia untuk terus mengabdi kepada Levi. Ya,mungkin itu karena mereka telah melihat kekuatan Levi yang di atas mereka. Tapi,ternyata bukan hanya itu saja.

"Oi Levi! Tak kusangka kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik ya!" kata Hanji suatu hari setelah melihat Levi memberikan arahan kepada salah satu bawahannya,Eld Jinn,sambil menepuk pundak Levi dengan keras.

"Diamlah Mata Empat! Jangan suka berkomentar tentang bawahan orang lain kalau bawahanmu sendiri belum terurus dengan baik," balas Levi sambil membersihkan bekas tepukan Hanji tadi.

Hanji hanya tertawa garing. _Tapi,ternyata bukan hanya itu saja..._

Levi ternyata mempunyai kharisma tersendiri untuk menundukkan orang secara alami.

*

Hanji dengan hati-hati mengobati lebam-lebam di wajah pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang mengejutkan dunia karena pemuda itu bisa berubah menjadi titan yang notabene musuh umat manusia.

Hanji jadi teringat beberapa saat yang lalu,di ruang persidangan yang menentukan kepada lembaga apa Eren Jaeger diserahkan. Military Police atau Scouting Legion.

Akhirnya yang mendapatkan pemuda tersebut ialah Scouting Legion. Tentunya untuk meyakinkan sang hakim,yaitu Darius Zackly tidak mudah. Harus dengan cara yang benar-benar meyakinkan. Dan cara tersebut ialah di tengah-tengah persidangan,saat Eren mengemukakan pendapat naifnya,tiba-tiba saja Levi menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Timing saat penghajaran itu memang benar-benar pas,seolah-olah menyuruh pemuda itu agar tutup mulut dan meyakinkan hakim sekali lagi. Walau Hanji sudah tahu rencananya,tetap saja ia merasa terkejut karena melihatnya secara langsung.

Tindakan Levi dibilang sangat berani dan nekat. Bayangkan saja,Levi menghajar Eren sampai babak belur dihadapan para saksi persidangan juga hakim. Mana mungkin ada orang yang berani melakukan itu,tentunya kecuali Levi. Mungkin itu adalah kejadian langka yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

"Astaga Levi,kau benar-benar jahat ya! Menendang wajah Eren sampai giginya keluar. Tak perlu sampai berlebihan seperti itu!" komentar Hanji selepas mengobati Eren.

"Kupikir itu lebih baik daripada tubuhnya dibedah."

"Benar-benar jahat..." desis Hanji yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Walaupun begitu,tersirat nada kekaguman disana.

*

 _De ja vu_

Hanji merasa dejavu saat melihat Levi yang duduk di belakang markas sambil menyesap teh. Ini pernah terjadi dulu,bedanya Levi tak memakai seragamnya. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang dimasukkan ke celana katun berwarna hitam dengan sabuk. Tak lupa cravat di lehernya dan jas hitam yang hanya disampirkan di pundak.

Hanji pernah melihat Levi seperti ini saat dua sahabatnya gugur di dalam ekspedisi dulu. Kini seluruh anggota squadnya yang gugur dalam ekspedisi kali ini untuk melindungi Eren dari Female Titan.

 _'Setiap orang punya cara tersendiri untuk menghadapi duka'_

Ya benar. Inilah cara Levi menghadapi duka. Menyesap teh hitam kesukaannya sambil menatap sinar senja.

Walaupun berduka,tatapan tajam Levi tak pernah tumpul. Mata itu masih saja mampu menatap tajam siapapun bahkan sinar senja sekalipun. Benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Benar-benar senja yang buruk ya,Levi."

*

Hipotesis hilangnya penduduk Desa Ragako telah Hanji jelaskan secara panjang lebar terhadap Komandan Erwin Smith,Komandan Dot Pixis,dan Kopral Levi.

Hilangnya penduduk Desa Ragako yang secara bersamaan dengan penyerangan segerombolan titan di Wall Rose. Hanji berhipotesis bahwa penduduk Desa Ragako telah berubah menjadi titan yang menyerang Wall Rose. Hanji bisa berhipotesis seperti itu karena jumlah titan yang menyerang Wall Rose sama dengan jumlah penduduk Desa Ragako. Jika itu benar,maka asal-muasal wujud asli titan ialah manusia.

Hening. Ketiga pria yang mendengar penjelasan Hanji terdiam. Mungkin terkejut dengan kemungkinan itu. Sampai akhirnya Levi pun buka suara.

"Jadi ... selama ini aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupku hanya untuk membunuh manusia?"

Hanji tertegun beberapa saat sampai ia pun menjawab dengan cepat,"Itu masih kemungkinannya."

Entah kenapa bisa-bisanya Hanji menjawab tanpa diminta. Tapi,yang jelas saat itu Hanji hanya ingin menghapus ekspresi suram dari wajah Levi.

*

Levi tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya kepada siapapun. Jika pernah,paling hanya orang-orang yang ia percaya saja. Hanji salah satunya dan seperti saat ini.

Saat Levi menceritakan musuh Scouting Legion dalam rencana kudeta,yaitu Kenny Ackerman dari Military Police,yang merupakan orang berjasa dalam membesarkan hidupnya.

Bagi bawahan yang mendengar cerita Levi,mungkin merasa biasa saja. Tapi,Hanji bisa melihat perasaan yang dalam dari tatapan Levi saat ia menceritakan orang yang telah membesarkannya itu.

 _Afeksi_

Bayangkan saja , seseorang yang seharusnya ia beri balas budi malah harus dihadapi sebagai musuh.

Tapi,entah kenapa Hanji merasa yakin bahwa ... Levi mampu melakukan itu.

*

Hanji menemukan Levi yang sedang duduk di atas Wall Maria yang baru saja direbut beberapa jam yang lalu. Pria itu menggunakan kaus putih lengan seperempat dengan celana seragam dan masih menggunakan sepatu boot. Duduk dengan salah satu kaki menggelantung dan satunya lagi ditekuk sebagai tumpuan tangan.

Levi menatap ke depan. Mata abu-abu itu baru Hanji sadari terlihat kebiruan saat disinari sinar purnama. Wajah Levi tak menyiratkan emosi apapun,seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak terlihat lelah,sedih,maupun terbebani.

Tiba-tiba saja memori Hanji berputar saat ia pertama kali bertemu Levi dan segalanya tentang Levi. Perkenalan tersingkat di dunia. Tak sembarang bicara kepada orang lain. Ujaran sarkasme dan nada sinis. Kekuatannya sebagai prajurit. Caranya menghadapi duka. Kepedulian yang tersirat. Wibawa sebagai pemimpin. Keberanian dan rasa kemanusiaan.

Dan mata abu-abu kebiruan yang selalu menatap tajam apa saja yang ada di depannya. Selalu tajam,seolah-olah takkan pernah menumpul walau mata itu telah merasakan kehilangan,kesepian,penderitaan,dan kenangan pahit berkali-kali. Mata itu akan terus mengilat tajam,menantang apa saja yang ada di depannya. Kilatan itu takkan pernah redup.

Hanji terpana. Setelah memorinya memutar segala tentang Levi,ia baru tersadar bahwa ... bahwa ... ternyata Levi sesempurna itu. Sebagai manusia. Sebagai pria. Dan sebagai prajurit. Sangat sempurna. Bagai utusan seorang Dewa.

Dan sekarang yang dapat Hanji lakukan ialah duduk di sebelah Levi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tak berkomentar apa-apa seperti yang dilakukannya sudah-sudah. Karena bagi Hanji,saat ini Levi terlalu sempurna untuk dikomentari macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Levi,kau tahu tidak hal luar biasa yang pernah kualami selain bereksperimen dengan titan?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Hal luar biasa itu ialah aku telah berjuang bersama dengan prajurit utusan Dewa bertubuh pendek selama ini,hingga saat ini_. _"_

END

~*~

A/N:

Halo! Perkenalkan,saya author baru di sini. Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya di fandom SnK. Saya termasuk Levihan shipper dan mohon maaf bila Hanji-nya OOC.

Kritik dan saran


End file.
